The Adventures Of Andy and Jamie: One Shots
by Myra109
Summary: Spin offs of Bonding Through Terror. AU, JamiexAndy
1. I Could Use A Hand Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs.**

* * *

Jamie and Andy weren't biological siblings, but in terms of legality, they were siblings, considering Andy's mom had adopted Jamie after the events of Halloween, 1989. Some people paid attention to the difference and didn't consider Andy and Jamie 'real' siblings because of this, so they didn't care about Andy and Jamie dating. Others didn't care either way; if they were related, so what? If they weren't biologically related but still considered each other as siblings and boyfriend/girlfriend, why did it matter? They loved each other, and that was what was important.

Andy and Jamie fell into that second category. They would have still loved each other if they were biologically related.

But then, there was the third category. Those that considered their relationship as incestuous, whether there was blood shared or not, and hated them for it.

Anthony and Harold North fell into this category.

Anthony and Harold North were… opinionated, to say the least. They were like walking billboards that hated on incest (and homosexuality and bisexuality and basically any sexuality that wasn't heterosexuality). They were twins, and from what Andy and Jamie had heard in the hallways of their new school, their mother was just as prejudiced as they were, and… well, most children learn from their parents.

Jamie and Andy hadn't been noticed much at their new school during the first week. Really, the most noticeable thing about them was the small scar on Jamie's forehead, but you would have to be nose to nose with her to see it. The ones who had seen it loved to gossip and wonder how she had gotten it. The couple often laughed because they would bet that a car chase involving a mass murderer was not what came to mind.

Anyway, after the first week, that was when Anthony and North started talking. Everybody knew Jamie and Andy were siblings, and some knew Jamie had been adopted, but nobody really made the connection that they were dating. It wasn't that they were ashamed of their relationships. Far from it. They just didn't see why they had to parade their relationship around. It was theirs and only theirs.

Harold was the one who saw them kissing in the theater at the school, and the rumor spread like a wild fire. Jamie and Andy didn't pay much attention to it… until the morning of November 2nd, 1989.

And it all began with a simple kiss in the hallways.

"Well, I'll see you after class," Jamie said to Andy, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips, but before she could slip into her first class of the day, an annoying voice called out:

"Ew! Why don't you two go do that by the dumpster with the rest of the trash?"

The two of them turned to see identical boys (each with a mop of brown hair, button noses, green eyes, and on the chubby side but not overly so. They were a little taller than Jamie and Andy, probably the same grade or the grade above) approaching them, smirks plastered on their faces.

"Don't get too close, Anthony," Harold suddenly chuckled. "Don't want to catch whatever disease these two must be carrying if they thought this…" Harold gestured toward them, indicating their locked hands, "Well, whatever this is is okay."

"What are you going on about?" Andy asked, puzzled and more than a little irritated by two boys they didn't even knowing picking on not only him, but also his girlfriend.

"What I mean is that she," Harold jerked a hand toward Jamie, "Is your sister, and you just kissed her."

"So?" Andy wondered, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Get to the point."

"That's just wrong!" Anthony summed up, gesticulating widely.

"Give me one reason," Jamie demanded.

"You're siblings!" Anthony answered.

"And what's so wrong with that?"

The question did not come from Jamie or Andy. Instead, it came from a girl. She was small and shy, but she was standing tall, her brown curls flowing down her back and her blue eyes filled with determination. She had freckles dotting her cheeks, and she wore a pink shirt with a purple hoodie over it and basketball shorts. Not too girly, but not exactly a Tom Boy either.

"Buzz off, Quinn. This isn't your fight," Harold sneered.

"It isn't yours either. You have no right to tell them how to live their lives. Keep your opinions to yourself. Didn't your mother ever teach you if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all? I've only met her once, but even I can tell nobody taught her that saying," Quinn said. Her voice was dainty but strong at the same time.

Anthony curled his lip, menacingly. "This isn't over, Howards," he hissed before disappearing down the hall with his twin brother at his side.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to-" Andy began.

"What kind of person would I be if I stood by while Anthony and Harold were being jerks?" Quinn interrupted. "By the way, don't worry too much about them. They're like that with everybody. They'll find a flaw to point out in even the nicest person in the school. Anyway, I'm Quinn. Quinn Cynthia Howards," she stated, holding out her hand. "You're the new students, right?"

Andy shook her hand first. "Yep. I'm Andy Barclay, and this is my girlfriend," he gestured to Jamie as he moved aside to let her shake Quinn's hand, as well.

"Jamie. Jamie Lloyd Barclay," Jamie introduced.

Quinn smiled, and it was so innocent and bright, Andy and Jamie couldn't help but smile, too.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," he chirped, and the siblings laughed, exchanging a glance that conveyed the same message in each of their minds:

I like this girl.


	2. For Everything You Are

_Hello! This is a spin off of Bonding Through Terror but obviously takes place before Our Love Will Survive The Night. Enjoy the chapter!_

_WARNINGS: BULLYING_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Child's Play or Halloween or anything that you recognize. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Quinn was super nice, Andy and Jamie soon found. She was shy, but she was also very smart. They could always tell when her mind was at work because she would tie back her long brown hair with a hairband and pull out her glasses, placing them on her nose as she went into focus mode.

As of this point, Quinn was one of their very few friends. Well, I guess she was their only friend. The rest were more of acquaintances than friends, I suppose.

Quinn, on the other hand, was sweet. She was loyal, and she stuck up for them when anyone dared to cross her friends. The only time Andy and Jamie had ever seen Quinn angry was when someone teased them.

Anthony and Harold were not the only bullies in the school, and they certainly weren't the only bad people in the world. Jamie and Andy knew that better than anyone in the school.

Their names were Jack, Evan, Cory, Cody, Zack, and… well, Jamie and Andy didn't remember the rest of their names, but they were the popular kids. It only took a week before Jamie and Andy discovered that their new school was something straight off of television with stereotypes galore, so they weren't surprised that the football kids surprised them in the hallway with a sneak attack.

"So how was your first class of the day?" Andy asked his girlfriend as he opened his locker with the clanking and rattling of metal.

Jamie shrugged. "It was all right," Jamie decided as she placed a couple of her textbooks in her locker, shouldering her backpack, and closed the green painted door with a snap. "Pop quiz. How was yours?"

Andy smiled. "It was cool. We got silent reading time all class." Andy pretended to sigh wistfully. "Teachers that allow SRT are a dying breed." (SRT= Silent Reading Time).

Jamie chuckled. "You tell me. My English teacher gives us a project everyday. You think projects would be fun, but we both know what projects mean…"

They both mockingly shuddered. "Social interaction," they whispered in tandem, voices riddled with exaggerated horror.

The two of them laughed, Jamie stepping forward to hug her boyfriend as they prepared to go their separate ways and head to class.

"I wish we could be in class together," Jamie murmured, her head tucked under Andy's chin.

Andy nodded. "I know, but you heard what the principal told us."

"No siblings, adopted or not, may share a class. They need to make new friends," they chorused, monotonously, as Jamie stepped back, breaking the hug but keeping her hand intertwined with her boyfriend's.

"No exceptions," Jamie finished, "Which basically translates to we better get to class before we get detention. We've only been here two weeks, and we've already had two detentions for being late."

Andy gave a shrug with a chuckle. "Can you blame me for not wanting to be away from the love of my life?"

Jamie smiled, stepping closer to Andy. "No, I suppose I can't," she responded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Love you," she told him, but as soon as she stepped back, a boy in a red football jersey passed by. They didn't think much of it… until the boy splashed a slushy into Jamie's face, continuing on his way to join a group of kids in various sports jerseys and jackets at the end of the hallway, all of them pointing at the couple and laughing uncontrollably.

Jamie was worried about opening her eyes as she slowly reached her hands up to her face, wiping the cold liquid from her eyes as she forced herself to open them, blowing air out of her nose to get the slushy out of her nostrils.

Jamie, her brain still trying to process what had just happened, turned to look at Andy, who was red with anger. His face was even more scarlet than her red slushy covered skin.

Before Andy could make one move towards the bullies, someone else stepped in.

The popular kids went to walk away, only to come face to face with Quinn Cynthia Howards. She looked calm, but her eyes were steely, and she stood tall, like a commander ready to go into battle.

"Why would you waste a dollar on a drink just to splash it in some innocent person's face?" She inquired, genuinely curious.

None of the boys seemed to know how to respond as they blinked owlishly at the girl that was half the size of most of the older kids.

"Uh, because it's fun?" one of the kids (Zack, if Andy and Jamie were remembering correctly) chuckled, but it was weak and almost nervous.

Classmates were stopping in the hallways to watch the situation, so maybe they had a reason to be nervous. After all, being embarrassed is a lot of kids' fear… Apparently, it doesn't matter if they're embarrassing someone else, only if they're the ones getting embarrassed.

"What? You think it's fun to humiliate two kids who have more kindness in their little finger than you have in your whole body?" Quinn snarled, her calm façade shattering as protective rage took over, and she bared her teeth, eyes squinted in a dangerous glare, resembling a wolf ready to attack. "You think it's funny to tease two kids who were minding their own business to do… what? Impress your buddies, impress the school? Because news flash, in twenty years, your boss, your wife or husband, your coworkers, they won't care if you're cool or awesome!" Quinn gesticulated wildly, mocking the excited shouts of the students whenever the popular kids walked by ("Jack is so cool!" "Ah! Adam is so cute!" "Zack looked at me!"). "Your kids won't praise you for being a bully. In twenty years, when you're alone and bitter and are working for somebody instead of being top dog, I want you to remember this moment."

Her rant finished, Quinn spun on her heel with a flip of her hair, and she walked over to Jamie and Andy, pulling a packet of wipes out of her backpack, which she handed to Jamie.

"You two go get Jamie cleaned up," she said to both of them. "I'll stop by your classes and explain the situation so you don't get detention."

"But you'll get a tardy," Andy pointed out, looking around at the rapidly emptying hallways.

Quinn giggled. "I'm the goody two shoes, the teacher's pet, the girl who's never missed even a minute of class in her life. I'll get a warning, if I even get that, and even if I did get detention, you're worth it."

Quinn looked awkward as she said this. She was a great friend, but she wasn't great with emotions and feelings and stuff, which Jamie and Andy didn't mind. They had only known each other for two weeks. She'd open up to them when she was ready, and they'd do the same with her. Someday, they would tell her about Michael Myers and Chucky and hoped she believed them and didn't treat them like they were broken afterwards or like she was afraid of them (Jamie and Andy wouldn't blame her, though. They were the targets of two serial killers, after all. Chucky may be gone, but if it hadn't happened to him, Andy would be nervous about being around a kid who was targeted by a killer doll, and Michael was still out there. Michael would wait for her to return to Haddonfield, but that didn't stop Jamie from looking over her shoulder, and it certainly wouldn't stop kids from being scared of being around her).

Someday, they would tell her everything. But that day was not today.

"Thanks, Quinn," Jamie said, and Andy fist bumped Quinn while Jamie high fived her other hand before they went in separate directions, Quinn towards Andy and Jamie's classrooms and the couple to the nearest bathroom.

Jamie peaked into the girl's bathroom, checking under the stall doors to make sure no one was in there before gesturing to Andy that it was okay to come inside.

"All right, close your eyes," Andy kindly instructed his girlfriend as he pulled a wipe from the package Quinn had handed him. Jamie did so, and Andy gently ran the wet wipe over Jamie's eyelids and cheeks, cleaning off the red slushy that painted her face.

"Okay…" Andy said, drawing out the word as he pulled the wipe away from Jamie's face. "Open them."

Jamie opened her eyes, and she grinned at her boyfriend, leaning forward to kiss him with a small thank you leaving her lips just before her mouth met his.

When they pulled apart, Andy licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the slushy that had been left on Jamie's lips.

"Cherry," he observed, making Jamie giggle as she leaned forward for another kiss.

When they separated after a moment, Andy looked down at the red stains on Jamie's sunshine colored shirt.

"Well, we don't have a change of clothes, but I do have this," he told his girlfriend as he took off his jacket, which was the color of a fire truck with yellow lining the zipper and collar. He wrapped it around her shoulders, tucking it close around her to cover the slushy now bright against her shirt.

"Thanks, Andy," Jamie said. "Walk me to class?"

"You mean I get an extra minute with my girlfriend? You don't even have to ask," Andy stated as he took Jamie's hand, and they exited the bathroom together.

"You are so cheesy," Jamie responded with a roll of her eyes, but the smile on her face let him know she was kidding.

"And you're not?" Andy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jamie blinked. "Touché. Anyway, you may be sappy and hopelessly romantic, but I love you and wouldn't have you any other way."

"And you may be… well, I can't find any flaws when it comes to you," Andy replied, and Jamie laughed, but it was the truth. Andy couldn't think of any blemishes on his girlfriend's shining personality. To him, she was perfect in everyway. "But even if I could, I would always love you… for everything you are."

"For everything you are," Jamie agreed.

With that vow lingering in the air, they continued on their way to Jamie's next class, hands never separating.

* * *

_I am not saying all athletes or popular kids are bullies. That's just what I chose to use for this story. I guess it kind of has a Glee vibe when it comes to what makes a popular kid._

_All reviews are amazing; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. Have a nice day, everyone._


	3. Worth The Fight

_Hello._

_WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, BULLYING_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my** **OCs**._

* * *

Judy North was a tall, thin, and sallow woman, her eyes bloodshot like someone who drank a lot. Her brown hair was dropping and stringy, touching her shoulders in a collection of graying earth brown strands, reminding Andy and Jamie of snakes, which was fitting because the harsh glare in her gray eyes could certainly turn people to stone like Medusa. The first time Andy and Jamie saw her, people squeaked and shrunk back. This woman was a woman to be feared in this town.

But she was no Michael Myers and she definitely wasn't Chucky. Compared to the foes of their past, this woman, who may have had a glare that burned with the intensity of the sun but still looked like one strong breeze might blow her away, was nothing.

Quinn had warned Jamie and Andy of Judy North, saying how she was rude and prejudiced and was even worse than Anthony and Harold, but Jamie and Andy thought it would be awhile before they came face to face with her. However, it turns out the dreaded meeting with Miss North came only a week after the slushy incident and barely two weeks after their first real encounter with Anthony and Harold.

It was grocery shopping day. Quinn had tagged along with Karen, Mike, Jamie, and Andy; she said that her home was a madhouse (she had thirteen siblings! Jamie and Andy didn't even know it was possible to have that many kids), and while she loved her family, living in a house with thirteen other people (well, fifteen once you include her parents) was utter chaos.

"Quinn, do you want to come over on Friday?" Andy inquired as Karen and Mike debated over what to make for dinner that night. "Friday is pizza night," he tempted.

Quinn laughed. "How can I say no to pizza?"

Jamie shrugged, nodding in approval. "Good, you like pizza. I like you, Quinn, but it might've been a deal breaker if you didn't."

Quinn chuckled. "Who doesn't like pizza? Well, unless you're lactose intolerant like my sister," she added.

Jamie nodded. "I know. Pizza is, like, the best food ever invented," she agreed, but before her boyfriend or her friend could respond, an irritatingly familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well, lookee here, the little freaks and their body guard," Anthony North drawled as he appeared in the aisle. Karen and Mike were a few yards away, filling the cart with boxes they were grabbing from the freezers that lined the aisle, and as the two of them talked amongst themselves, they didn't notice Anthony and Harold come onto the scene.

"Mom!" Harold called to a woman that Andy and Jamie presumed to be Judy North, and the woman approached, eyes judgmental and narrowed as she stared at the couple.

"These are the abominations?" She asked her boys, never once taking her eyes off of Jamie and Andy.

"Yeah, Mom, the two siblings that are dating," Anthony sneered.

"Disgusting little mistakes," Judy hissed. "People like you deserve to be put down."

Jamie and Andy did a double take, as if she had physically struck them, and Quinn looked like she wanted to speak up, but the bravery had seemingly left her, and Jamie and Andy couldn't blame their friend. Compared to Michael Myers and Chucky, this woman was a dainty little flower, but to someone who had never faced true villains, Jamie and Andy could see how terrifying Judy would be.

"Or locked in the mad house," Judy continued. "How I long for the good old days when people like you were hanged for such a crime," she spat, staring pointedly at their locked hands.

"Hey!"

The sudden voice startled the three kids and Judy and her sons as they all whirled around to face Karen, who was storming up to them furiously.

Karen hadn't even stopped walking before she was slapping Judy across the face, leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"I don't care what you think about my kids, but if it's not nice things, keep it yourself," Karen growled.

"You're worse than them!" Jamie and Andy had to give Judy credit for bouncing back seconds after being bitch slapped. "Raising these two abominations and supporting their crimes. Two bastard children and their unfit mother, who can't even do what must be done. A week in an asylum or maybe a round of electroshock therapy should do the trick."

Jamie and Andy shivered at the reminder. They'd lucked out with the clinic; the people there were nice, and they actually did want to help, but they couldn't think about the clinic without remembering why they had been there in the first place. Not to mention Andy and the mental hospital he'd been in after Chucky killed Maggie and blew up that house, which was more of a dungeon than a hospital.

Mike had to physically hold Karen back as she tried to lunge at Judy, who only smirked.

"Karen, she's not worth it," Mike murmured, and Karen reluctantly calmed down as she turned on her heel to escort her kids and their friend away from that monster of a woman.

"Oh, and by the way," Mike said, nonchalantly, over his shoulder, "I'm a detective. My job is to find the truth, so if you have any secrets you want to keep buried, I suggest you stay away from my kids," he stated, lightly, before he followed his family, leaving a white faced Judy behind.

"Kids, you know what she said isn't true, right?" Karen asked, one hand on each of her kid's shoulders.

Andy nodded. "Of course, Mom. We know what we feel, and no one, not Michael, not Chucky, and certainly not Judy North, are going to change us."

Karen grinned. "That's what I like to hear."

Quinn was a little bewildered, looking like she wanted to ask who Michael and Chucky were, but she didn't, deciding that Jamie and Andy would tell her when they were ready, and she smiled as her two best friends in the entire world kissed in the middle of a grocery store, not caring what anyone might think.

She wished she could be like them. She acted brave, but she wasn't brave enough to tell the person she loved that she loved them. That was where her and her friends differed. Jamie and Andy had trouble standing up for themselves, but they didn't let the world or the opinions of other people shake them. Quinn was the opposite: she could stand up for yourself and other people all day everyday, but she cared too much about what the world thought to be herself most of the time.

She hoped she could change that, and maybe Jamie and Andy could teach her how to fight for love. They were already fighting for their own love, after all, and while it sounded like it was exhausting to be fighting all the time, Quinn could tell that both of them thought of their love as being worth the fight. That was the main reason she admired Jamie and Andy.


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

ATTENTION, READERS! This story is now up for adoption. If you would like to adopt the story, please read the below information.

When it comes to adopting this story, I have 4 requirements.

1\. Message me so that I know you are adopting the story.

2\. Give me credit. Even If you do not use my chapters, it is still a sequel to my story, "**Bonding Through Terror"**, so there would likely be some references to that. It doesn't have to be a real extravagant dedication or anything. _I have adopted this story from Myra109 _or _Myra109 has given me permission to adopt this story _would suffice.

3\. **If** you choose to use my chapters, you need to give me credit for those as well. Same thing as Requirement 2. It doesn't have to be an extravagant dedication or anything. _Myra109 has given me permission to adopt this story. The first 3 chapters are Myra109's; the rest are mine/insert your pen name here _or something along those lines.

4\. Message Godzilla183. He gave me the prompt for this story, and while he has given me permission to give it up for adoption, I would still like for him to hear from you so that he knows you are adopting the story.

Thank you, and I hope to hear from any interested writers very soon!


	5. ADOPTED

The Andy and Jamie series has been adopted by... *drum roll, please*:

Fannerd64!

So make sure to check out their account to see the continuations of the Andy and Jamie series. They have already posted a couple of chapters for a story called The Past Always Returns. Thank you, everyone!


End file.
